kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hair Tower
Hair Tower is a world appearing in Kingdom Hearts: Choices. It is Based on the 2010 Walt Disney Film Tangled and is one of five princess worlds. Setting ﻿The upper half of the world is the Rapunzel Tower of entrapment, drenched in blonde hair. The right side of the world is a glowing white kingdom with red gate towers and a small village overseeing. The left side is taken up by the Cosmic Lake littered with moving stars and the intersection leading down to bottom of the world is a path through the woods. The bottom of the world is the dark area which oversees a tower of its own which is coloured pitch black. Sora's first area is the castle front located in the small village which features a large white brick path leading out towards Rapunzel's Tower. The tower oversees the village cross and woods path leading through the intersection seperated into three forest parts. Plenty of Abominations appear at the Rapunzel Tower and Madam Gothel's tower, whilest the Nobodies appear only alongside the heartless in the woods' crossing. The Heartless appear in the wood's areas as well as the castle front upon Sora's arrival and many revisits as well as all other areas. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: Choices'' Sora, Donald and Goofy first arrive in Hair Tower at the castle front at which point they meet and befriend Rapunzel who has just escaped the tower of which she was entrapped, thanks namely to a caniving convict Flynn. Rapunzel after informing Sora of the world and it's story is then swarmed by heartless which intiates the first mission objective. Upon clearage Sora, Donald and Goofy are forced to follow a recently fled Rapunzel to where she is heading. The group follows back to a tower which Sora identifies as the tower of entrapment. The group then follow a gunshot to Flynn at the wood's cliff and save him from Abominations and Heartless. The clearage of these enemies then intiates the boss battle against two Madam Gothel suppordinates whose defeat results in her arrival. The group escape Madam Gothel's clutches but lose Rapunzel's chameleon Pascal in the process. The group are then forced to enter the kingdom and consult with Rapunzel's king father and queen mother who give Sora the spell of transfusion of which they hoped would help Rapunzel destroy Madam Gothel. Rapunzel and Flynn then travel alongside Sora, Donald and Goofy to Gothel's tower where they defeat her upon reachign the top. Believing the battle to be won as she combusts into dust the group assemble on the Cosmic Lake where Gothel's spirit attacks with an giant Heartless taking form with the stars of the sky. The group then use the spell of transfusion to dissemble the heartless and finally destroy Madam Gothel. The group are then congratulated at the white kingdom but Sora, Donald and Goofy leave during the celebrations. However as the trio reaches the drawbridge entrance Rapunzel runs out and says goodbye. Sora upon leaving then receives the keyblade Platted Bow. Characters Flynn Rider/Eugene Rapunzel Category:Worlds Category:Locations